


Misery Machine

by lazaefair



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://boingboing.net/2009/10/26/zombiescooby-doo-mas.html">this awesome t-shirt graphic.</a> Velma and Scooby, after the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as commentfic.

They always wound up in the wastelands these days: with so few live humans left to haunt or eat, the ghosties and monsters and things that went bump during broad daylight mostly betook themselves off to wander in the deserts, terrorizing the landscape. Velma's boots crunched dryly in the sand and she took some satisfaction in grinding the heel into a leftover monster eyeball.

"Rrrrrr." Scooby nudged her hand, the one curled loosely around a bloody stake. He'd gone mute the day Shaggy went the same way Daphne and Fred did, so long ago. Mute, and suddenly acquired a taste for monster that, incredibly, outmatched his taste for Scooby Snacks.

 _Like, totally..._ A dry whisper and faint scent of Shaggy's beloved mary jane drifted past Velma's face; she'd learned eventually to differentiate her personal ghosts from the real ghosts. Mostly she figured the fact she could tell the difference meant she was going insane. And that was fine.

"Rrrrrrrrr."

Velma smiled, pushed her glasses up, and adjusted her grip on the shotgun. "Jinkies."


End file.
